


Finally

by Ninjateddies



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, Kissing, M/M, Thilbo, bagginshield, locked in a cupboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjateddies/pseuds/Ninjateddies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School!AU<br/>Bilbo and Thorin are locked in a cupboard because the others cannot take their tension anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first ever story on AO3, so be kind please. I've had no experience whatsoever with kissing, so I'm sorry if this is kind of inaccurate. I had to google what it felt like to be kissed, but I don't know whether any of it was true or not. So yeah, let me know what you think in the comments and whether I represented it alright. I might make it into a series if I get enough responses, so if you want to see more of these two idiots, comment please!
> 
> Disclaimer: I hold no rights to The Hobbit. I just like to play with the characters. If I did own The Hobbit, certain Events That Shall Never Be Spoken Of would not have happened (you all know what I'm talking about)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Bofur?” Bilbo asked the hatted senior in front of him. “Where are you taking me?”

“Oh, nowhere in particular,” he replied, tugging impatiently on Bilbo’s arm. Bilbo stumbled slightly, trying to keep up with his friend’s pace.

“The bell’s going to go soon,” Bilbo said, trying to pull free to no avail. “I can’t miss Literature Bof.”

“Oh relax you worry wart!” Bofur laughed. “You won’t miss anything.” And, having seemingly arrived at their destination, he threw open a door and shoved Bilbo in, locking him in a supply cupboard.

“What? Bofur!” Bilbo called through the door, pounding on it.

“Sorry Bilbo,” Bofur called back, a smile evident in his voice, “but this is for your own good.”

“They threw you in here too huh?” The new voice surprised him, and Bilbo jumped in the near darkness when he realised he wasn’t alone. “Dwalin got me.” 

It was then that Bilbo realised he was locked in a cupboard with Thorin Oakenshield, the school’s resident badass and Bilbo’s crush of nearly a semester.

From the first time he’d laid eyes on Thorin, the attraction was instant. For Bilbo at least. The way his black hair looked in the tiny ponytail was both adorable and sinfully good looking. Bilbo had wanted to take it out and run his hands through the inky locks, feeling whether they were as silky as they looked or not. 

He immediately tried to hide his infatuation, tried to cover it as best he could. He knew that someone like Thorin (who was both deliciously attractive and intelligent; really, it wasn’t fair) could never like someone as ordinary as Bilbo. He’d gone out of his way to avoid Thorin whenever he could, to avoid his feelings, but some encounters could not be prevented.

Like being locked in a cupboard with him.

“O-oh,” he stuttered slightly, “I didn’t realise you were in here. Sorry.”

“It is rather dark,” Thorin drawled. Bilbo’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness now, and he could see the handsome teen lean against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Do you know when they’ll let us out?” Bilbo asked. He really couldn’t miss Literature.

“No idea,” Thorin replied. “I have a feeling this was organised by Fili and Kili, so they’ll let us out whenever they see fit.”

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Bilbo looked aimlessly around the cupboard for another way out, his heart already pounding from only a few minutes of close proximity with the other. He could feel Thorin's cool blue eyes settling on his face and flushed a brilliant red when they didn’t move.

“What?” he finally asked. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No, no,” Thorin replied, pushing off the wall. “Your face is as beautiful as ever.”

“What?” He must have misheard him.

“You heard me,” said Thorin, stepping towards him slightly. Bilbo immediately took a step back and found himself trapped against the wall. Thorin advanced slowly, like a prowling wolf waiting to pounce on its prey. “I’ve wanted you to myself like this for months now Bilbo. Surely you know this?”

Bilbo was speechless. “I-I don’t understand,” he finally managed to push out. Thorin was close enough to touch now, and still moving. “You… want me?”

“Of course I want you.” They were chest to chest now. Thorin placed a hand beside Bilbo’s face, trapping him further. “How could I not? With your eyes that sparkle when you smile.” Fingertips trailed gently just below his eyes. 

“A laugh so lovely it infects everyone else.” A thumb tracing his lips. 

“And cheeks that flush deliciously when I catch you staring.” He leaned in closer until he was breathing directly into Bilbo’s ear. 

“It makes me want to see whether it goes all the way down,” he whispered, dragging his hand down Bilbo’s front, eliciting a quitter gasp from the smaller teen. Thorin smirked against his ear and gently nipped the earlobe before drawing away. He caught Bilbo’s eyes, which were now wide with surprise, and leant in. But when he went to finally kiss the other, he was met with the skin of Bilbo’s cheek. “What’s wrong?” he asked gently. “Did I read this wrong?”

“No,” Bilbo replied, still turned away, “no, you really didn’t. It’s just…” he trailed off.

“Just what?” Thorin pressed turning his face towards him with his hand.

“Well, it’s just that…” Bilbo started. “That… well… I’ve never… kissed anyone before. I don’t know what to do, and I don’t want to mess up, and this is all nice, really nice, but I’m afraid I’ll just mess everything up and you probably don’t even want to kiss me anyway because I’d be horrible at it and-“ Thorin placed his finger over his lips to stop the rambling teen. He placed a gentle kiss on his nose to soothe him.

“Well then,” he rumbled, making his voice lower, making Bilbo shivered delicately, “I’d better teach you then.” He shushed Bilbo when his mouth opened again to speak. “Place your arms around my neck.”

Shyly, Bilbo did as he was told, winding his hands around the back of Thorin’s neck. He was sorely tempted to grip his hair, but was sure that would not be appreciated. Making eye contact again, Thorin leant in slowly, giving Bilbo time to adjust. 

And then finally, finally, Thorin pressed his lips to Bilbo’s.

Thorin let out a low groan at the softness of the other’s lips. He pressed further against Bilbo, pushing him against the wall. Slowly, shyly, Bilbo started to kiss back. Thorin grasped his waist tightly, eliciting a small gasp from the other. He took his chance and darted his tongue into the warm cavern of Bilbo’s mouth.

Bilbo moaned slightly when the appendage entered his mouth, and it sent shivers down Thorin’s spine. He became determined to hear that sweet noise again. He swirled his tongue gently around Bilbo’s, licking the roof of his mouth occasionally. He felt Bilbo grasp a handful of his hair, pulling it out of his ponytail and groaned again. Unsurely, Bilbo mirrored Thorin’s actions. The kiss grew more and more passionate with every second, and Bilbo panted into it, moaning every now and then.

Growing more comfortable with the experience, Bilbo boldly nipped Thorin’s bottom lip, making the hands around his waist tighten and bringing one up to pull at his hair, making him break the kiss and arch his neck. Thorin dived in, nipping and sucking the pale flesh there, wanting to make the small teen.

Wanting to make sure everyone knew that Bilbo Baggins was now taken.

Bilbo obviously agreed with this too if his moans where anything to go by. He removed a hand from Thorin’s hair and brought it to his mouth, trying to muffle the loud sounds before they were found out. Thorin growled and pinned the offending limb to the wall.

“Thorin,” Bilbo moaned, “what if someone hears?”

“Let them,” Thorin growled against his neck. “The sounds you make are too sweet to pass up.” Bilbo stifled a groan at that. Thorin trailed kisses and nips up his neck to his ear, making sure to suck on the slightly pointed tip. Bilbo writhed against him, sighing with pleasure. “I would hear them all day if I could,” he groaned in Bilbo’s ear, licking the sensitive flesh behind it afterwards. He started to move again, licking along Bilbo’s jawline until he reached his chin. Grasping it firmly with his hand, he started to press their lips roughly together again.

The alarmingly loud ringing of the bell startled them, drawing them apart. Thorin took in the panting mess that was Bilbo Baggins. His lips were starting to swell from the intensity that Thorin had kissed him, and there was a rather becoming line of love bites down one side of his neck. His curls were mussed up and his pupils were fully blown with lust.  
A pounding on the door drew him out of his inspection, and the sound of his nephews’ voices drew a frown on his face.

“Alright you two, ease up in there!” Kili snickered.

“We’re unlocking the door now,” Fili added on, “so stop with the loving and get to the learning!” 

The sound of footsteps and laughter that decreased in volume showed that they were taking the brave route and running away before they could face their uncle’s wrath.   
Thorin took Bilbo’s hand in his and opened the door. The last vestiges of students were shuffling into classrooms, and they were left alone in the corridor. Thorin turned to face Bilbo.

“So, does this mean we’re together now or?” Bilbo asked cautiously, avoiding Thorin’s eyes. Thorin leaned down to whisper in his ear again.

“What do you think?” And with a wink and final kiss, he sauntered off to class, looking very much like the cat who ate the canary. Bilbo stared at his retreating form for a moments before starting into action and running to get his books for Literature.

When he finally burst into the classroom 15 minutes late looking completely and utterly dishevelled, Balin and Dwalin only smirked at each other before inviting Bilbo to sit with them.

“Fucking finally,” Dwalin muttered to him. “The sexual tension between you two was making me want to choke.”

Thorin never told Bilbo that it was him who organised the whole thing.


End file.
